


"No, Seriously, The Enemy Within"

by x_los



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_los/pseuds/x_los
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight/Goosnake!Master (oh sweet god no)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"No, Seriously, The Enemy Within"

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Нет, правда, враг во мне](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570368) by [Kollega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega)



“How did you manage to take snake form?” the Doctor panted, “Or escape the Eye of Harmony? Or—”

“Shhh,” the Master hissed (It might have just been ‘Sssss’—hard to tell.). As a gooey cobra, he twined up into the Doctor in ways he’d never managed while anthropomorphic.

“Guh!” the Doctor squeaked, struggling, pawing at the toolbox he’d brought to fix the Eye for leverage. The strong serpentine body curled around his leg had other plans. It snapped him back, slinked from his arse and gagged him until he lost consciousness.

The Master slithered off to restore his body, smugly satisfied.


End file.
